


Run Your Fingers Along Mine

by yellow_canary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_canary/pseuds/yellow_canary
Summary: Her father lets his silence speak volumes even as Nyssa takes Sara as her beloved, a title rivaled only by marriage. His disapproval seeps into their relationship and Sara is no longer free with her affections. However, during a meeting, while discussing unpleasant details, Nyssa feels Sara’s finger wrap around her own. A small and subtle comfort. For a while, everything is as it should be.





	Run Your Fingers Along Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Touch starved Nyssara prompt from Tumblr.

When Nyssa first meet her, Sara clung to her. Refusing to let go of her savior. For the first month of her recovery, Sara clings to her side, fearful every time Nyssa left the room. She side eyes every man in her vicinity and panics when Nyssa closes the door or draws a bath. But after several reassurances and a little bit of therapy, Sara improves.

She learns she can rely on Nyssa and that leads her to Nyssa’s bed. In the middle of the night, Sara tiptoes into her room and whispers her name. Crawling into her bed and seeking out her comfort, Nyssa gives it for free. They develop a routine at night one that ceases once they reach Nanda Parbat. But something else begins, love blossoms in Nyssa’s heart at the sound of Sara’s laughter.

In Nanda Parbat, Sara has her own room, but as a child of these halls, Nyssa sneaks into her bed without alerting a single soul. Every time she crawls in next to her, Sara sighs, content to have Nyssa near her. And Nyssa would be lying if she said it didn't bring her joy as well.

Over the years as Sara grows stronger in body, mind, and spirit. Nyssa no longer sneaks into her bed, but rather, has Sara stroll with confidence into her chambers. The room becomes Sara’s more and more each day. No one else dares question their relationship or even side eye them as Sara reaches out to let Nyssa wrap an arm around her. Her father lets his silence speak volumes even as Nyssa takes Sara as her beloved, a title rivaled only by marriage.

His disapproval seeps into their relationship and Sara is no longer free with her affections. However, during a meeting, while discussing unpleasant details, Nyssa feels Sara’s finger wrap around her own. A small and subtle comfort. For a while, everything is as it should be.

The earthquake in Starling changes things. She has always seen the longing in her beloved's eyes to have the comfort of her family. Although, she had no idea how deep it ran until she woke up alone and cold. The warm body that is always next to her absent for the first time in years.

When she goes to find Sara for herself, she finds her Sara similar to the girl she pulled from the ocean years ago. Scared and suicidal as Nyssa nuzzled her cheek. So rather than lose her beloved forever she sets her caged bird free.

But if they truly love you, little birds always come back. When Sara climbs into her bedroom window, seeking her out and wrapping her finger around Nyssa’s. She knows Sara longs for her touch as she longed for her family.

In death, things change. Nyssa mourns with an angry and broken heart that falls into a newfound sense of herself. For everything good in her new life she still mourns, she feels she always well. She closes herself off to touch from those around her, refusing Laurel’s outstretched hand.

When her beloved rises from the waters she knows she cannot touch the creature before her yet, she knows it is the only way to calm it. Her heart feels like it is being torn in two again.

She could hardly believe it when she sees her beloved whole again. Nyssa reaches out to her, touches her face and caresses her soft skin, she knows that Sara has been made new. As always she relishes Nyssa’s touch, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. Sara wants to stay, but that would make her a pawn in Nyssa’s game against Merlyn. She could never do that to her beloved.

They are allowed one night together and as Nyssa pulls away from their embrace Sara reaches forward to presses her lips to Nyssa’s. Sara craves for her and Nyssa would be lying if she said she didn’t need Sara as well. They strip each other as their hands fly over skin, relearning new bodies. Sara presses herself to Nyssa, craving skin to skin. Nyssa is reminded that Sara is still a newborn, adjusting herself to life, her heartbeat syncs with Nyssa’s. For the first and last time, she falls asleep in her arms.


End file.
